Verminious Snaptrap
'Verminious Snaptrap '''is the main antagonist of the Nickelodeon TV show ''T.U.F.F. Puppy. Origin Not much has been said about Snaptrap's past, except that he has an ironic allergy to a rat's favorite food...cheese! One bite of that stuff, and he swells up like a balloon. It's currently unknown how he formed D.O.O.M., or why he has it out for T.U.F.F. Role As the main villain, Snaptrap is always coming up with plans to either help him take over the world, or destroy T.U.F.F., but due to his immense stupidity and childish behavior, his plans are always foiled by his archenemies, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell. Personality Snaptrap is almost always portrayed as dumb, childish, and incredibly strange and stupid. The majority of his plans he either steals of his minions, or comes from them giving him an idea, while they think there acting out, when in fact it is just something he wanted to do, for instance on one occasion as he was dressed as the mayor, and chasing him in giant ball, leading them to believe his plan was to crush the mayor and then impersonate him, when in fact he merely felt like doing it. On top of that, most plans he thinks up himself usually have big problems or are not completely thought through, such as when he tried to use a giant laser canon to heat up the world's corn belt to jack up the price of movie popcorn, making him rich, not realizing that this would actually just blow up the entire planet instead, and, even when he knew what would happen, he didn't change his plan to something more logical like holding the world hostage for all he money he wanted. Despite this, he is occasionally capable of true evil, and always shown to have a nonchalant view to killing and harming others (although he's never successfully killed anyone yet), this is shown when he regularly mistreats his minions, particularly Larry, who he throws in the shark tank, simply for annoying him. He also often physically and verbally attacks him, and to a lesser extent his other minions, in one instance he made one of them devour a three year old bowl of Guacamole, just because he felt like it. Alternate Reality In an episode, Dudley Puppy use a time travel watch invented by Keswick with the sole purpose of eating a donut that had snatched Kitty and, altering reality without knowing how, he creates a alternate reality where Petropolis city is named "Snaptrapolis" and Snaptrap rule as their king also leading a army of robots created by him called "Snapbots". But, after meeting with the Chief, Keswick and Kitty of that reality (which were his butler, nugget chef and secretary) and teach them what they are in him world they form and alliance, rebel and throw Snaptrap to his shark tank. Gallery Verminious snaptrap.jpg Char 50079-1-.jpg WD53.png|Snaptrapolis WD55.png|King Snaptrap of Snaptrapolis WD95.png|King Snaptrap with his Snapbots WD133.png|King Snaptrap being devoured by his shark Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kidnapper Category:On & Off Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:Honorable Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Dimwits Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:TV Show Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hegemony Category:Protective Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Crime Lord Category:Ensemble Category:Terrorists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Creator Category:Egotist Category:Thief Category:Business Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Gaolers Category:Monster Master Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Propagandists Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Inmates Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil